Gates of Chance
by Melting Angels
Summary: In all worlds, one representative from every work of fiction, whether movie or book, live among us. If we die honorably, we are given the chance to be reincarnated into the world of our dreams. Of course, when given this chance, I jumped, I didn't care if it was a dream.Turns out the new life you get isn't always perfectly fair.But..then again..life isn't fair.(Future Crossover)
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

In all worlds, one representative from every work of fiction, whether movie or book, live among us. If we die honorably, we are given the chance to be reincarnated into the world of our dreams. Of course, when given this chance, I jumped, I didn't care if it was a dream. Turns out the new life you get isn't always perfectly fair. But...then again...life isn't fair.

Well...it begins! :') this is the Prologue, things will be explained in **upcoming chapters!**

* * *

"Lily, I'm scared..." Jack whispers, shaking all over as I hold tight to him, cradling him in my arms, skidding on ice as I struggle to get away.

"Shh." I hush him soothingly, flinching as silent bullets graze my thighs.

"Why are the nasty men chasing us Lily?" He whimpers.

"I don't know, Jack." I admit, ducking into an alleyway, blood trickling down my legs.

"Are we gonna be okay, Lily?"

"We're gonna be fine." I smile down at him before taking a right, footsteps not far away.

"You promise?" Jack clutches at my sweater.

"I promise."

That's all he needs. A smile spreads across his chubby face.

"Okay."

My lungs burn.

My legs bleed.

Blood follows us in a gruesome trail.

But I keep on running. I will get Jack to safety if it's the last thing I do.

Famous last words.

We are so close to salvation. So close to the army group that has come to the city's rescue.

Before all hell breaks loose.

A barrage of bullets soar through the air, making me dodge immediately, shielding Jack as he screams and cries in terror. One fatal bullet tears through my right calf, causing me to stumble and fall. I hold Jack close, twisting so he is not harmed when we fall.

For a moment, I cannot breathe, and am forced to close my eyes.

"Lily." Jack pats my face with a chubby hand.

"I'm alright Jack, I'm alright." I mumble.

We hear the sound of more gunfire. I drag us both slightly into an alleyway, away from the bullets. But my plan is soon disposed of. One lone man fires again at us, emerging from the shadows. Jack is knocked from my arms, and we both fall to the floor.

Assuming us dead, the criminal harshly kicks little Jack in the side. I go to call his name, and he catches my eye, both of us in excruciating pain no doubt, from the scuffle, but my expression clearly says 'stay silent'. We wait until the man is far from our sight, before I drag myself towards Jack, multiple bullet wounds in my left leg steadily leaking blood, one in my chest..also..bleeding.

Shit.

I pull myself up against the wall, and freeze.

Blood is steadily flowing from multiple bullets in Jack's chest. He's gasping for breath, each breath uneven and hitched.

"Jack." I croak.

"Lil...y.." he rasps, tiny body shivering.

I pull him into my arms. I want to cry.

I want to scream.

I...

"Am I...dying...Lily?" He asks.

I let out a choked sob, and hold him tighter, the blood pooling beneath us.

"Will I see the angels...Lily?" He asks.

"No...Jack."

"Why? I'm dying...aren't I Lily?"

"I will not let you die. We just need to...need to...hold on..." my own strength is failing.

"Lily..." Jack coughs weakly. "Sing...please?"

"Sing?" I swallow.

His frightened blue eyes look up at me, spilling tears of pain.

"Alright." I take a deep breath. "From the stars above...is whence the angels come. They'll guide you...and protect you...as they have.. all along." Tears are streaming down my face. "With feathered wings...they'll shelter you, with their hands, they will hold you...tight..."

"Hold...you tight..." Jack weakly clutches my blood stained shirt.

I hold him tighter, as the sky darkens.

"From the stars above...is whence the angels come. Singing their...song...guiding us...along." Jack's breathing slows. I change the words. "From the stars above...the angels gave to me...a life that became precious to me. I held his hand...while he learned to stand. That's when the angels said...he'll be a fine young...man."

Tears are pouring down my face.

"Lily...are you...an...angel?" Jack blinks rapidly, squeezing my hands.

"I..." I see his little face. One I hoped I'd see old and grey next to a family of his own. "Yes Jack."

"You sing...like...the angels...Lily..."

"That's because..." I swallow. "I'm YOUR angel, Jack. I'll always...be...watching over you..."

"You'll...be with me?" Jack's grip loosens.

"Always..." I hang my head. "I'll.. always...be with you."

"Always?" Jack's breathing hitches.

"Yes Jack...I'm your angel...and I'll be with you...always...in...your heart..."

"I...love you Lily..."

"I love you too, Jackie." I croak.

Jack lets out one final, shuddering breath.

His eyes roll back...

And he goes limp in my arms.

"Jack..." I sob. "Jack...jack...I'm so sorry." I hold his body close...already so cold. My own body is getting colder. "You weren't supposed...to die...not yet...NOT YET!" I scream in anguish.

"Those kids- over there!" A soldier shouts in the near distance over the slowly quietening gunfire.

"Jack..." I brush back his tufts of brown hair. "You were...supposed...to grow older...get married...have..." my own breath gets shorter. "Have kids...get grey hair...live...a...long...happy life."

A gun is knocked out of someone's and, and skids to a halt next to me. A soldier approaches as I pick up the gun.

"Hey...oh my god..." he sees Jack's body cradled in my arms.

The tears streaming down my face.

My red eyes.

The scarlet blood pooling beneath us.

"Just...put the gun down..." he says as I hold it to the side of my head. "There's..."

"No point..." I sob. I chuck the gun away, my arms turned to lead. My legs...I...can't feel them. "I'm...dead anyway.' I look back down at Jack's body. "You're with...with...the...angels now...Jack..." I stroke his cold cheek with a trembling, numbing hand. "Its alright...your angel...I...I'll be...right...there...Jack...I'll...be with...you."

I look back up to the sky...

My body seizing up...

Just as the snow starts to fall.

"...always."


	2. Chapter 1

One reviewer asked if Jack in the previous chapter was Jack Frost. I don't think he will be, but that is a reference to one of my favourite movies. Also, the girl being called Lily is a reference to Harry Potter. She died trying to protect Jack, just as Lily Potter died to protect Harry. Both their names are references to two works of fiction :')

**I thought long and hard about how the fanfiction should play out, it was tough to decide about where Lily and Jack should end up.**

_I came up with a song to go with the last chapter…for you all to listen to while you read…Lily's theme from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. That song makes me die a little inside, I just freeze up…so if you'd re-read the prologue while listening to the song…I'd appreciate it…it captures the prologue so well.._

watch?v=sfU_sC7m2cA&list=FLh36UtOki5DZvoUOBU-rLvA&index=26

* * *

When I open my eyes, it comes as a surprise. I thought I was dead. No. It seems life isn't done with me yet. Haven't I suffered enough?! Our parents died protecting us, I saw their blood spill, and then Jack bled to death in my arms, after which I died, alone, in agony.

Breathing out slowly, I stand up. I'm all alone, and it's nearly pitch black.

Where am I?

As if answering my question, hundreds of ornate gates rise from the dark floor, each with a different symbol on them, glowing brightly. They seem to be made of golden vines, which intertwine. I wander over to them, and run my hands over the closest one. I'd know that symbol anywhere.

It's the symbol of the Guardians.

A small smile crosses my face. That was Jack's favourite film, I remember taking him to see it at least seven times at the cinema. He loved Jack Frost. He dressed up as him for the last Halloween. The thought of his smiling face makes fresh tears fall.

"So…you're here."

I whip round, my clothes in tatters.

"Who's there?" I raise my fists.

"I'm the Overseer."

"Overseer?"

"Yes, the overseer of the Gates of Chance."

"Gates of Chance?" my eyes narrow.

"Indeed. All worlds, all works of fiction, are connected to here. The Hall of Beginnings. The Gates of Chance allow one who has died honourably to be given another chance."

"Die honourably?" I spit. "I couldn't even protect my own brother! Jack….it was a day before his birthday…his third birthday…he was supposed to…be with me. I can never hear him laugh again."

"You died an honourable death, Lily."

"How?"

"You were ready to give your own life up for him. You comforted him in the face of mortal peril, and shielded him on many occasions. But…most of all…you made sure he did not die in fear."

Tears begin streaming down my face again.

"And you are telling me this…why, exactly?"

"Because you, of all people, deserve a second chance. You of course, may choose where to go…"

"What about Jack?"

"In the realm between life and death, you show no concern for yourself…that is admirable."

"Cut the crap, what will happen to my brother?"

"He will be safe."

I immediately calm down.

"How do I choose where to go?" I look at the many doors.

"You…well…I would think you'd be perfect as a Guardian, but you would also be good as a friend for Harry Potter. This is a very tough decision indeed. Never have I had so much confliction in placing someone."

"Is it possible to combine two worlds?"

There is silence.

"Yes, it is. But how the two universes would play out in unison is…I am not sure. Never before have I combined two worlds."

"What if…let's say…I became a spirit, or….Guardian, and this led to infiltrating the Hogwarts school?"

"Smart idea. But many trials lie in both worlds."

"I know how to overcome them."

"That is true. Perhaps…if your conduit of power as a spirit…was…"

"And then it led to infiltrating…"

"Yes. I do believe you are right for the role. Once you are in the world, Man in Moon, who is already aware of your untimely passing, will tell you the way…"

The Guardian Gate slowly opens, revealing a blur of colour. I hesitantly walk towards it, and stop in front of it.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"One who has seen too much death."

"Well…thank you. I can never thank you enough, whoever you really are."

Before I vanish into the world of colour, I hear a voice soften.

"Good luck, Lily."


End file.
